


I wanted to thank you (Hotch and Reader)

by mrshadeelgibson



Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Smut, Some Sweetness, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, agent kink, appreciation for this beautiful man, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson
Summary: Hotch saves reader from a psychopathic UnSub, and reader wants to thank him for being the one to do that...*smirks* enjoy, my lovelies
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205246
Kudos: 4





	I wanted to thank you (Hotch and Reader)

After spending weeks in a hellhole with a certified psychopath, I had begun to think that I would never see the light of day. That is, until one day, when the FBI finally found this son of a bitch. And out of all of them, the man with the dark hair and hazel eyes, was the one who had captured my attention. He was the one who had found me first, tied up to a chair, bruised, bloody, battered.  
"It's okay", he had said to me, lightly touching my face, "You're safe now. He won't hurt you any more, (Y/N) ."  
As he carried me up the stairs, I had clung onto him for dear life, never wanting to let go. This man, my savior, meant everything to me at that moment. His team had found me, where I was, saving me from another day of agonizing, horrific, scream-inducing torture. But it's him, this man, who had been my everything right then.  
"Your-n-n-name?", I had croaked, my voice hoarse from screaming.  
"Aaron. Agent Aaron Hotchner", I heard, before I had blacked out  
———————————  
Several weeks later, I walk into the FBI building, wearing nothing but a short red trench coat with sexy black lingerie underneath with sexy black high heel stilettos that say, fuck me. Ever since I woke up in the hospital that fateful day, I've been wanting to find a way to say thank you to my angel, my savior, the man who saved me along with his team, Aaron Hotchner, or should I say, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I did my research on him, and found out that he works for the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI, and not only that, is the Unit Chief, the leader. I love me a man in charge, there's just something so sexy about them.  
Before I know it, I'm on the elevator heading up to the sixth floor, to where the BAU is. It's late at night, so hopefully he's still there.  
Once the doors open, I step inside and wander around, looking for his office. Mercifully, the floor is empty. Good, I smirked to myself. It is then that I notice a door with his name on a placard. I smile, adjust my coat and fluff my hair. SSA Aaron Hotchner is about to have the best thank you anyone has ever given him.  
His door is already open, so I go ahead and sashay inside.  
"Agent Hotchner?", I ask, shutting the door and walking over to his desk.  
"Yes?", he answers. Then he looks up, sees me, and does a double take.  
(Y/N)? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is something wrong? How are you feeling?", he asks, rapidly. I get the feeling that this isn't his normal behaviour.  
I smile at his concern, and answer, slowly walking over to him behind his desk, "I've never felt better, and no, nothing is wrong. I just came because I wanted to thank you in person for saving my life all those weeks ago."  
I slowly unbutton my coat, throw it behind me. He looks me up and down and inhales sharply. He starts to protest, but I quietly shush him, putting a finger to his lips as I sit down on his lap, and wrap my legs around him.  
Loathe as I am to rid him of this sexy suit, I know that he will look even better without it.  
As I slip his jacket off and slowly undo his tie, I lean in, and whisper in his ear, "I bet you weren't expecting this tonight, were you?"  
He wraps his arms around me and whispers back, "I love surprises."  
Once his tie is off, I slowly get to work unbuttoning his shirt, I slide my lips down his neck, nipping and sucking occasionally. He groans slightly.

"Do you know what I first noticed all those weeks ago when you were untying me? Your beautiful hazel eyes and how they spoke to me more than your words did. Those eyes of yours are very powerful and are, to me anyways, your best feature. Never underestimate the power of eye contact", I tell him, lifting his chin so he looks directly at me when I say this.

He smiles a small beautiful smile at this and says, "Really? You think so?"

I kiss his eyelids gently and say, "I know so."

He pulls me towards him, and kisses me gently, wrestling his tongue with mine. We grip each other's hair tightly, savouring this wonderful feeling. His bare chest feels so wonderful against me. I feel his hands slowly sliding down my back and undoing the clasp on my bra. Mmmm, I love his hands on me.  
"My savior, my angel...", I whisper in his ear, as he slides his hands down my back, to my ass, squeezing it firmly, before promptly ripping my panties off.  
He puts me on his desk, yanks off his black pants and boxers, and tosses them to the side. We both look each other up and down, and we each lick our lips at what we see. I look at his cock, fuck he's huge and hard. All for me.  
Without needing to be asked, I get down, and give him such an exquisite blowjob that he groans my name multiple times loudly  
"Fuck, (Y/N)", he kept on cursing, gripping my hair tightly, "You're not as innocent as you look, are you?"  
"I'm-I'm about to-to...", he warns, breathing heavily.  
I keep on going, massaging his balls for good measure. He groans loudly and releases a huge load into my mouth. I swallow everything, savouring the taste.  
I slide my mouth off, with a pop, and slide back up to kiss him, answering, "Nope, I'm not."  
After we break apart, he says, "I want to return the favour, I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."  
"Nuh-uh, Agent, tonight is all about you.", I answer, "but since you asked so nicely..."  
I take his hand and put it against my pussy, letting him feel how wet I am. He curses under his breath, and without warning, puts his finger inside. "Mmmph...", I try to talk, but he kisses me to shut me up. He moves his finger around in circles, making me moan and wiggle my hips. He puts another finger in and I nearly lose it.  
I moan under his lips, scratching his neck. It gets to a point where I can't take it anymore. I take his fingers out with one hand, suck on them, looking into his eyes, and with my other hand, I guide him into me. Mmmm fuck, he fills me up. I move slowly, up and down on him, and he groans loudly, tilting his head back.  
I whisper in his ear, "I need you to move, angel baby, I can't do all the work for you." He grips my hips and starts to thrust into me with such ferocity, that I scream loudly. I grip his back, scratching him with my nails, because...of...how...good...this...fucking...feels.  
"Oh my god...Agent Hotchner", I moan loudly. He thrusts faster upon hearing this.  
"Keep calling me that", he breathes into my ear, "It makes me want to keep fucking you."  
I'm not sure how much longer I can keep on going, without me gouging out his back with my nails.  
A warm feeling is rapidly building the more he keeps on hitting there.  
"I-I-I'm about to...", I moan  
"Then come for me, beautiful. I want to watch you come apart beneath me", he says seductively  
Those words are all it takes for me to completely shatter, right there on his desk, screaming his name. Shortly after, he comes as well, groaning my name loudly.  
Afterwards, when we're dressed again, somewhat decently, he kisses me on the lips, saying, "That really was the best thank you I have ever received. So, thanks."  
"Of course", I tell him, smiling  
"Maybe we could do this again sometime", he says, "and maybe I could take you out somewhere?"  
"We'll see...Aaron", I say, "here's my number.", signing it on his notepad with my name, a lipstick kiss and two hearts. I blow him a kiss and sashay out of there. He watches me sashay back out of his office with a smile on his face.


End file.
